


What I'd Do For You

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Suit!AU, Suits, Tim takes Jon out shopping for a suit, it's literally tim and jon being friends in this, jon buys tim an emotional labor pretzel, season 1 gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: “Jon, come on!” Tim shouted from across the parking lot, waving his hands in the air.Jon tried his best to ignore his frantic friend in hopes of sparing himself some of the embarrassment. When he finally caught up to Tim, he felt an arm drape across his shoulders and he couldn’t help but blush.(Jon and Tim being the best of friends and going to the mall together)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What I'd Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend have made an entire suit AU, where Elias throws a party to try and get more funding from the institute and he forces the archives gang to dress up. I made an entire presentation which you can view [here!](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19feX9QOHI4Dmt2JFlYcLeC6SF5NfBiStP9xBAXZvyZM/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> This is going to technically be a multi chapter fic, but as I want some parts to be "rated E" while some parts are "rated R", I'll be posting them separately but I'll make sure to put in the notes that they're all part of the same universe!

“Jon, come on!” Tim shouted from across the parking lot, waving his hands in the air.

Jon tried his best to ignore his frantic friend in hopes of sparing himself some of the embarrassment. When he finally caught up to Tim, he felt an arm drape across his shoulders and he couldn’t help but blush.

“Tim, come on. People are staring,” Jon said under his breath, looking over his shoulder to search for gazing eyes.

“I say let them stare. Just a pair of sexy ass best friends going suit shopping, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Tim’s smile was contagious and Jon couldn’t help but let the words comfort him.

When Jon had first gone to Tim for shopping help, like he had done so many times before, but this time had been different. Jon wasn’t looking for something as mundane as glasses or a new DnD figure, he was looking for a suit.

Elias was throwing a party for all the benefactors for the institute, it’s main purpose was to convince all the top donors to donate more to the institute. Therefore, all of the people working at the institute were required to dress up. 

Tim was immediately on board, and he practically dragged Jon out of his house as soon as could. So here the pair was at the mall, and Jon was more than just nervous. He knew that Martin would also be going to the party. Of course he would, he worked at the archives.

Thinking of his boyfriend, Jon’s cheeks flared ever redder as Tim and Jon made their way into the mall towards the suit shop. The mannequins were dressed in a variety of suits, most of which looked out of Jon’s league.

Tim held Jon by the hand and dragged him into the store, which thankfully was mostly empty except for a handle of employees. Tim lead Jon over to a wall of undershirts and immediately started to rifle through them, murmuring under his breath.

He seemed to have something in mind, and Jon didn’t have the confidence to stop him. Once Tim had an idea in mind, he would raise Heaven or conquer Hell to see it through to the end.

Tim ended up picking an outfit that had been far outside of Jon’s comfort zone. Jon had imagined himself getting a standard tux, something that wouldn’t draw attention to himself. Tim, however, resented normality and therefore has picked something that Jon would never in a million life times pick out for himself.

It consisted of a white button down, light brown suspenders, and matching gray slacks and a bow tie. The outfit fit surprising well, it didn’t sag like all the previous suits Jon had owned throughout his life. 

He was stood in front of a mirror, just staring at himself. He thought that he looked nice, but he still felt like he pulled it off. 

"Tim are you sure this is the right choice for me? I mean I could just go with a normal-" 

"Jon I swear if you finish that sentence I will hit you," Tim says as he straightens Jon's bow tie. "You look great. I'm sure Martin will be very happy to see you in something a little nicer." 

Jon decided to ignore the last remark and fully looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked the best he'd ever looked. He found himself excited to see Martin's reaction. Jon slowly turned towards Tim before enveloping the man in a hug. 

"Thank you Tim. Truly." 

“You’re my best friend, Jon. If I couldn’t do this for you, what the hell kinda friend would I be?” Jon could hear the joy in Tim’s voice and he couldn’t help but start to tear up.

Jon straightened up and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He wiped a single tear from his face and nodded.

“Okay.” Jon said. “Okay.”

Jon ended up buying the suit despite his protesting debit card. Tim had made the point that Jon should “treat himself”, whatever that meant.

Even still, Jon had somehow still ended up buying Tim a pretzel for his “emotional labor”.

“Tim, did you end up even buying a suit? You disappeared while I was paying and leaving me to freak out by myself,” Jon said, tearing off a piece of Tim’s pretzel and popping it into his mouth.

“Hey!” Tim exclaimed through the pretzel in his mouth. He quickly swallowed before snatching the rest of his pretzel away from Jon’s reach. “I’ll have you know I was buying my own suit for the party.”

“You bought another suit?”

“I bought another suit.”

“...Show it to me.”

With that, Tim’s grin took over his whole face as he put down his pretzel and wiped his hands on his pants to remove the grease. He leaned down towards his shopping bag and pulled out the suit, showing Jon the material.

It was a light blue suit with patterns of flowers covering the suit. It was beautiful, but the sheer confidence that Tim had in himself to be able to pull that off blew Jon away.

“It’s almost like you’re trying to attract everyone’s attention,” Jon said after picking his jaw up off the floor.

“People will be looking at me anyways, it’s only fair that I give them the best show possible,” Tim said, putting the suit away and stuffing the rest of his pretzel in his mouth.

“Ah yes, you’re the epitome of sexiness. That pretzel really brings it out of you,” laughter made it hard for Jon to speak, and he had to cover his mouth as to not disturb the other customers.

Tim looked ridiculous with pretzel stuffed in his mouth, but it was the good kind of ridiculous. He was also trying his hardest not to laugh, to the point Jon worried he was going to choke. 

As Jon sat there and laughed with Tim, Martin’s face flashed in his mind. He smiled to himself and placed a hand on his shopping bag, both excited and nervous to see what Martin’s reaction was going to be.

Tim leaned his arm on the table and rested his head on it, raising an eyebrow at Jon. “You’re thinking about him aren’t you?”

Jon thought that he should deny the accusation, but there was no point. Him and Martin were official now, almost everyone in the archives knew. He blushed before nodding.

“He said that he would do my hair tonight. I guess ‘rat’s nest’ isn’t acceptable for a party.”

“Jon, Martin is going to love it. He loves you, and I know he would be thrilled to see you in anything. Plus, I’m sure he’ll be more thrilled to be able to take that sexy suit off of you,” Tim winked at Jon before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Jon blushed yet again and avoided Tim’s gaze, only to let his mind wander down the path that Tim described. Martin...

“C’mon, we probably should head out. I need to get some beauty rest in before this party and you need to rendezvous with your mans. I’ll take you home,” Tim said as he got up from his seat, making his way towards the exit. 

Jon quickly followed him and the pair went their respective ways. Jon didn’t know what he would do without Tim in his life to bring some fun into the mix. He smiled and vowed he would do something big for Tim the next time they hung out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Writing Tim and Jon just being friends was so therapeutic that me and @/ggracee on Tumblr made an entire AU based around suits and parties and weddings and it's all a little too convoluted at this point but it's that the fun of it!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
